For example, the ATSC (Advanced Television System Committee) standard 3.0, one of the next-generation terrestrial broadcasting standards, has determined the adoption of the IP/UDP (Internet Protocol/User Datagram Protocol), i.e., the method by which IP (Internet Protocol) packets including UDP (User Datagram Protocol) packets are mainly used instead of TS (Transport Stream) packets for data transmission (the method will be referred to as the IP transmission method hereunder). Furthermore, broadcasting standards other than ATSC 3.0 will hopefully also adopt the IP transmission method in the future.
Furthermore, according to the M-PLP (Multiple PLP) method stipulated by the DVB-T2 (Digital Video Broadcasting-Second Generation Terrestrial) standard, a single interface is implemented by the receiving side between upstream circuits that perform the process of restoring a transport stream (TS) on the one hand and downstream circuits that carry out processes such as a decoding process on the other hand (e.g., see NPL 1).